Christmas Miracle!
by Usagi Hana
Summary: Lucy and Gray have been going out for 2 yrs, but when Gray has to work late on christmas, lucy breaks up with him, but starts to regret it! One shot! GrayXLucy! For the Christmas Spirit to be spread!


****

**Hey! Welcome to my 1 shot Christmas story! Anywas, I am thinking of writing a sequel to this. I am going to say, I really go for all Fairy Tail couples, such as NatsuXLucy, or GrayXLucy. This is a GrayXLucy story, with a hint of NatsuXLisanna! On with the story!**

* * *

Christmas Miracle!

"I'm sorry, Lucy, my boss is making me work overtime..." Lucy's boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster explained on the phone.

"If you don't have time to spend on Christmas, then don't go making plans with me for a date today!" Lucy yelled in the phone, and at Gray.

"Wait, Lucy-"

"It's OVER Gray." Then, she hung up. She always heard songs like "Since You Been Gone" and how breaking up so good. But, to her, it hurt like hell.

Her and Gray had been going out for 2 years, and today was their anniversery, and Christmas. How could he just ditch her? They had spent last year's Christmas together, well... sorta in a love hotel, so they had already past that stage of their relationship. Lucy felt hurt, thinking that her first love was now over. She put her hands over her face, and began weeping. "Gray..." she muttered by herself.

* * *

Lucy was now walking around town square, looking at all the couples walking past her until she just began sobbing again. It's all over, she thought. All over...

She felt it become colder, and looked up from her hands to the sky, to notice it snowing. "Oh no..." Not now! That will only make me cry more, she thought, remembering the day Gray confessed to Lucy.

* * *

Flashback:

Lucy was running as fast as she could. She just saw her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, cheating on her with another girl named Lisanna. Along with her bestfriend, Gray Fullbuster, they both witnessed the deep kiss, the tongue action, between the two. But before Gray could stop Lucy, and before Natsu could explain, she ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She continued running for another 30 minutes before she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around, getting ready to slap the pervert, when she noticed it was Gray. He was huffing and puffing, trying to get air through his lungs. "Gray..." she muttered. Then, to her surprise, Gray pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Lucy. He isn't worth your tears." Gray whispered into her ear. This shocked Lucy, ALOT. She did hae a crush on Gray, before she met Natsu. But, she didn't think he had feelings for her, that's why she gave up. "Lucy..." He then looked up and stared deep into her chocolate eyes. "I love you, Lucy, ever since the first year in middle school. I have and always will love you." He then hugged her again, and Lucy still satyed shocked through the whole thing, but she eventually unfroze.

"R-really?" Lucy asked softly.

Gray looked up at her face and cupped her chin with his hand. "Really." Then, he began to get closer and closer to her face and... he kissed her. And she enjoyed it. She felt like she belonged with Gray, and just wanted time to freeze.

"I love you, too, Gray," Lucy muttered.

* * *

She was now crying uncontrollably when she heard a very familar voice. "Lucy! Where are you?" She looked up and saw Gray looking around until he noticed her. "LUCY!" He then started running towards her. As soon as he was standing in front of her. "Lucy... I told you before, didn't I?" Huh, Lucy wondered. "I will always love you no matter what! You CANNOT leave me!" He shouted at her. He then lifted her up and deeply kissed her. It went on for about a minute until Gray released her from his grasp. "Sit down," he told her, and she nodded, blushing uncontrollably. He then started to reach for something in his pockets, and once he found it, he got down on his knees and pulled out a 24 kt ring.

"No way," Lucy gasped.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," Gray whispered. "I don't want you to leave me ever again. This is the reason why I had to work overhours. Lucy Heartfillia, will you be my Mrs. Fullbuster?" Gray asked sincerly

"Gray... you don't mean..."

"WILL YOU MARRY ME WOMAN!" Gray yelled angerily, beggining to grow impatient.

Lucy gasped and slowly began to cry again, while nodding like an idiot. Gray once again cupped her face in his hands, and passionatly kissed her, and they stayed the for oh... about a minute!

* * *

**Soooooo... How was it? Good? Bad? I know Lucy's happy! Hehe! Anyway, think I should make a second one? Review for my questions, dammit!**

**~Usagi Hana~**


End file.
